1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of benches.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many designs of benches well known in the art. However, there remains room for improvement upon current bench designs. For example, some benches are used outdoors at night or in otherwise poorly illuminated spaces where the user of the bench may not be able to visually inspect the bench before sitting on the bench. Also, some benches have decorative elements. In poorly lit conditions, the decorative elements are not fully appreciated. While there are many benches well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.